One Last Chance
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: Three months have passed since Reid's death and Luke is still mourning the death of his last love. At the opening of the new neurological wing Luke makes a wish and finds himself with a chance to change Reid's destiny. Rated for language. Oneshot.


This is my first (and probably only) LuRe/Ruke fiction. It's a one-shot but it's pretty long and all so yeah. So anyways I had just finished watching the Luke and Noah story on YouTube and I had instantaneously fallen in love with Luke and Reid and out of love with Luke and Noah. But then I got pissed about the ending and I was like "There must be some way to fix it in my head so Reid stays alive!" And then I got it, this. It's overly complicated and sort of sounds like something Disney would do but whatever… I DO NOT OWN ATWT AT ALL! Warning: Contains Noah bashing (obviously).

UPDATE READ!: Slightly re-edited to make it easier to read. Plus I recently got back into the LuRe fanatics and might actually be wanting to do a full story based off this one so when you're done reading, please review and tell me your thoughts on that.

* * *

><p>Three months have passed since Dr. Reid Oliver, arguably the best brain surgeon in the whole country and maybe even the world, passed away when his car stalled on the tracks and then got hit by a train. With his last act he gave his heart to a colleague and friend Dr. Chris Hughes thus saving one last life before he died. Luke Snyder loved Reid, and still does, and still mourns him like he had just died yesterday.<p>

Today was the grand opening of Dr. Oliver's last pride and joy, the neurological wing of the Memorial Hospital in Oakdale. Luke was there, obviously, he's on the board, and helped cut the ceremonial ribbon with the help of Chris himself, the hospital's new chief of staff. Luke all the time was in a haze as he imagined the whole opening with Reid there. When it was his time to speak for the new wing that would surely be the best in the country he spoke about Reid and refused to cry, Reid would yell at him if he did. He said "If Dr. Oliver where here he would completely throw this ceremony to the wing and would yell at us at the stupidity of cutting a ribbon to open it. He would say 'What's the damn point? We should be taking in patients now not celebrating.'" Luke was glad to get off the stand when he finished. It was getting hard for him. So he slowly walked around the wing by himself. He found himself stopping at the statue erected for him in front of the waiting room; lobby whatever you wanted to call it. It was a small spitting image of Reid and in that statue was the rest of his ashes and it really was the cornerstone for the wing. Luke sighed and looked into the face of the statue, wishing to God that it was actually Reid himself. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and Luke turned his head to look find Katie.

"Hey Luke… Are you okay?" She asked as she started to rub his shoulder sympathetically.

"Yeah…" Luke nodded slowly as he looked back at the statue. "I'm fine…"

Katie smiled sadly at him. "You should go home. I mean everyone starting to leave to go celebrate at Yo's but you should go home… You need to rest."

Luke shook his head. "I'm… I'm going to stay here for a while longer."

Katie nodded slowly, not wanting to push Luke. "Okay… Call if you need anything okay?" Luke only nodded as Katie removed her hand and started to walk away to join Chris.

After a while Luke was all alone in the new wing. No nurses, no doctors, no celebrators. Just him and the statue before him. Luke sighed and shook his head at himself. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." He grumbled to himself. He stared at the statue straight into its lifeless eyes. "Reid… Uh… Today's the opening of your wing… If-if you didn't know… Um…" Luke groaned in frustration. "This is stupid. If you were here right now and I started talking to a damned statue you'd say 'Luke you idiot, it's not going to converse back with you.' But you don't think I don't know that? God Reid…" Luke blinked as it really sunk in that he was talking to a statue. "But you know what Reid? You're the idiot. You're the damned idiot that decided he could outrun a train I mean what were you thinking? And-and how dare you leave Katie like that? Leave _me _like that? For God's sake you had just told me you loved me and then you get yourself hit by a train? What king of messed up shit is that?" Luke exhaled heavily and decided to walk around in a quick circle to let out some of his anger. He didn't care how idiotic, or how stupid he looked, he needed this. "God Reid…" Luke's voice broke as the tears he's been holding back all night spring to his eyes. "I miss you damn it."

Luke rubbed his arms not caring if he was messing up his tux. "Reid… I wonder… I wonder what would have happened if I had gone with you. Would I have died with you? Would I have been able to stop you from getting hit by a train? Maybe I could have saved you. Maybe that's what needed to happen. Maybe I should have pressed more like I usually do and forced myself into your car. Maybe with me in the car you would have been concerned about your driving... Then again maybe not. You were hell bent on getting that heart won't you? Well… I don't know. I don't know Reid…"The tears flowed and he angrily rubbed at his eyes but he found himself chuckling. "If you were here you would say 'Luke, why the hell are you crying? Stop it you idiot.'" Luke crossed his arms and smiled softly at the statue, feeling a hundred times better. He stayed like that for a few minutes, just staring at Reid's statue before speaking again. "I love you Reid… Always I will. I promise." After a sigh he added "I just wish that I could go back in time and save you."

Luke turned around and started to walk away when the ground below his feet started to shake. Luke stopped dead and spaced his feet out to stabilize him. "What the hell?" He muttered as the ground continued to shake. Suddenly a bright, white light appeared from behind him. Luke turned around once more and covered his eyes from the light. After his eyes adjusted he saw that the light was coming from the statue's eyes. "What the hell?" He muttered again before the light enveloped him and everything around him just disappeared. The light soon faded away and Luke rubbed at his eyes and tried to get his eyes readjusted to the normal lighting.

After blinking his eyes like hundreds of times he looked around and noticed that he was still at the hospital but not at the neurological wing, he was in the normal wing of the hospital. He looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing a green shirt and jeans, the exact same ones he wore the day… The day Reid died… Luke pulled out his phone from his pocket and flipped it open to see the date. "September seventh…" Luke muttered. He walked quickly towards the staff room. He was confused, more than confused completely dumbfounded, but he wasn't going to question anything just yet. He came around the corner but he didn't see Reid walk into the room yet. He charged towards the room anyways and walked in just as Reid was done packing his things into his locker. Reid looked at him as he charged into the room and Luke froze. The two stared at each other.

Reid's eyebrows knitted together in confusion at Luke. "Uh… Luke? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want something?" He asked him, annoyed that this was cutting into his time to retrieve Doogie's new heart.

"Reid…" Luke finally said. He practically ran and jumped into Reid's arms and planted a big and rough kiss on Reid's lips.

Reid grunted in shock but kissed Luke back, closing his eyes and placing his hands on his hips. The kiss only lasted a moment for Reid was in a hurry so he pulled back and looked at Luke. "Not that I'm complaining…" Reid said quoting Luke from a few weeks ago. "But what was that for?"

Luke shook his head quickly, a huge grin on his face. "Nothing, nothing." Luke muttered. Getting suddenly serious, the grin slipped off Luke's face and he looked at Reid square in the face. "What are you doing?" Luke said quoting what he said on that eventful day… Today, just not this day…

"I'm going to go to Bay City, pick up that heart and I'm going to bring it back here so it can be put into Chris Hughes' chest where it belongs." Reid said as he pulled himself out of Luke's embrace. "I need to go; I've wasted enough time already." Reid made his way to the door.

"Reid, wait!" Luke yelled out stopping Reid in his tracks.

He turned around to look at Luke. "What?"

"Uh… Um… I, uh, understand that you're used to getting whatever you want but even you can't walk into some hospital, grab a donor heart and put it in your cooler and walk away."

"Watch me."

"Reid!" Luke said again as Reid was turning around.

Reid sighed in frustration and looked back at Luke. "What?" He said with increasing annoyance.

"I, uh, I could kiss you—again—for wanting to do this but you can't. There's too many risks involved." Before Reid could speak he added "_Way_ too many."

"You want to know what Dickson said. Some hot shot doctor stole Chris' heart like it some sort of a chess piece." Luke mentally sighed. The countless times his subconscious replayed this scene in his head and every time Luke tried to change it but his mind wouldn't let him and now that he has this chance and nothing's stopping him, he's not going to see Reid die again. Before Luke could speak Reid continued. "This is Chris's heart… I'll be damned if I'm going to let some arrogant, self-proclaimed savior of mankind get away."

Luke chuckled nervously. "That's weird… I-I seem to remember another surgeon who's an arrogant, self-proclaimed savior of mankind."

"Yeah… I wonder what happened to him." Reid smiled softly at him. "Well I have to go. _Now _I've wasted too much time." With that Reid quickly turned and went out the door.

"Goddamn it no!" Luke said as he chased after Reid following him all the way out to the hospital's staff parking all the while yelling at him not to go. "Reid! Reid wait!" Luke yelled after him sounding more and more desperate as they reached the parking lot and his car.

"Quit trying to stop me, I'm going." Reid said as he turned to face him.

"I know you are! I'm going with you just to make sure you don't get arrested or anything…" Or killed Luke silently added. "Is that okay?"

"You can't."

"Why not?" He asked even though he already knew Reid's answer.

"This has to be handled doctor to doctor alright? Let me do what I do best and make trouble." Reid tossed a smile at Luke and unlocked his car.

Luke remained silent, frozen as he thought as what else to say. He has to keep trying. He can't let Reid go off alone. "Reid…"

"Hey do me a favor and don't tell anybody about where I'm going okay? Because Chris will get all brave, even noble, Bob will default to protocol and procedure and Katie and Kim will chew their fingers off with worry. I have enough pressure as it is." With that he opened his car door.

Luke's jaw nearly dropped. The whole conversation about Reid actually caring just jumped over. Luke shook his head and went back to trying to save Reid. "Reid please…" He started, begging to Reid now." Reid looked at Luke. "Please… Please let me go with you. I know that you're hell bent on getting this heart, I know that you have to do this doctor to doctor but for God's sake Reid, please, please let me go with you. I'll stay in the car when we get to Bay City Hospital just please!"

"Luke—"

"Reid." Luke interrupted. "If this was the last time we would ever see each other and you could give me anything, please, please just give me this. Let me go with you."

That seemed to have worked because Reid remained silent, his hand still on his car's door and frozen in his position. Luke sniffed hard as he felt tears coming up to his eyes. Reid eventually nodded. "All right. But you're leaving me to handle the heart business."

Luke nodded and smiled at Reid. He tossed himself over to Reid and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you Reid. I… Thank you." With that he detached himself and went to Reid's passenger side. Hopefully the only reason why the car stalled was because Reid floored it. Luke stopped at that thought. "Um… Reid? Could you do me another favor?"

"What?" Reid yelled annoyed to no end now.

"Let's take my car."

Later they were in Luke's car, Reid driving, towards Bay City going way over the speed limit, running stop signs and stop lights. Luke grasped to the inside of the car in fear as Reid argued with a surgeon from Bay City Hospital on the phone. "Yeah, no. That heart belongs to my patient. His family thinks that he's going into surgery in a few hours; you can't get their hopes up and then just take it away on a whim. No, what the hell kind of a surgeon are you? No you know what? I'm going to be there in ten minutes. Don't even think about giving that heart to anybody else." Reid groaned and put his phone up. At the same time they noticed that the railroad sign down the road started to light up and sound. Reid sighed and was about to majorly floor it and Luke jumped in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Luke yelled.

Reid jumped slightly and placed both hands on the steering wheel to look over at Luke. "What? I'm not doing anything!"

"Uh-huh!" Luke sounded. "Stop for the train! Thirty seconds will not kill Chris—"

"Luke, I am kind of in a hurry so—"

"_It will not kill him!_" Luke screeched. Reid grunted in surprise. "But it could kill you…" Luke added softly as he stared at Reid, eyes sad and begging.

Reid looked from Luke to the nearing tracks and then back to Luke. Quickly he lifted his foot from the gas to the brake and quickly stopped the car right as the barricades came down. Luke sighed shakily and let his head fall to the dashboard before him. He was able to save Reid… Reid's still alive. The tears flowed then and the sobs shook his body as he cried. Reid instantly became concerned. "Luke?" Reid asked softly, his hand reaching over to grasp his shoulder. "Luke? Luke I stopped… Luke?"

Luke breathed in deeply and forced himself to sit upright. He rubbed his eyes clear of the tears and to stop the continuously line of tears that waited to come out behind them. "I'm okay… I-I'm sorry… It's just… You…"

"Luke… It's fine. I'm okay, you're okay and so will Chris."

Luke nodded and smiled. The train then just finished crossing and the barricades came up. "Y-you can go…"

Reid removed his hand and the car moved forward again, once again racing towards Bay City. The rest of the ride was quiet and uneventful. They arrived in Bay City in no time and Reid sloppily parked the car directly in front of the hospital. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Okay… Just don't punch someone's lights out." Luke chuckled.

"I'm not making any promises." Reid smiled at him and without another word got out of the car and after slamming the door behind him and ran into the hospital.

Luke sighed heavily. "Now let's hope that since I saved him Chris won't die because in every time traveling movie or show something _always _goes wrong that changes history. Let's just hope this isn't one of those times." With that Luke pulled out his phone and called Katie. "Hey Katie?"

"Hey Luke." She said tiredly. "Where are you?"

"Oh I'm… I'm in Bay City."

"What?" Katie asked suddenly sounding wide awake. "You're in Bay City? By yourself?"

"No. No Katie I'm with Reid."

"Oh…" There was a pause. "Why are you guys in Bay City?"

"Don't tell anyone but we're here to get Chris' new heart."

"Really?" Katie sounded. "Luke! That-that's great! Thank you!"

"You should really thank Reid. It was his idea."

Katie giggled. "Best… Roommate… Ever!" Katie enunciated excitedly.

Luke could help but laugh. "Yeah… So hey, how's Chris?"

"Chris? Oh he's-he's okay. No change."

"Okay… Well um, do me a favor…"

"Yeah, okay. Anything."

"Um… If anything happens, if anything changes, you call me the second it happens."

"All right, sure."

"Thanks Katie. I have to go… And remember; don't tell anyone where we are."

"No problem Luke. See you guys later with the heart."

"Yeah definitely. Bye." With that Luke hung up the phone and sighed. Now if only Reid would quickly get the heart so they can rush back to Memorial.

Meanwhile Reid was arguing with the doctor who took Chris' new heart. "I'll have you know that the patient who needs this heart is Dr. Bob Hughes' son. I if were you I'd release that heart to me because I've come all the way over here for it and I will not leave until I get it."

Dr. Arino, more like Dr. Asshole, argued back slamming his hand into the counter beside him. "Dr. Oliver, I will have you know that my patient has been on the waiting list for months now and I assure you he needs this heart more than some doctor's son."

"Some doctor's son?" Reid asked being completely flabbergasted. "This is my boss', my mentor's, son and my friend and colleague you're talking about!"

"Does it look like I care Dr. Oliver?" Dr. Asshole asked a smug expression on his face. "And even if I did care, why in the world would I hand it over to a person like you."

"A person like me?" Reid asked. "Like what? Better than you? Or is it because I'm gay." Dr. Asshole chuckled once and smirked at Reid. Reid chuckled back. "Oh… So it is because I'm gay. Hm…" Nodding Reid sighed. "Well then… I would love to hear what happens when word gets out that Dr. Asshole, that's you, won't save a patient because he won't hand over a valuable organ over to a doctor who's gay and if that doesn't work let's see what happens when he won't work on patients who are gay or who are affiliated with a gay person." With that Reid smiled smugly at the doctor. Dr. Asshole growled and Reid continued to smile. The doctor then signed off on a piece of paper that gave Reid permission to take the heart and jabbed it at Reid. Reid's smile dropped then and he nodded towards the doctor. "Good. I'm so glad we came to this agreement." Turning to a nurse he ordered her to retrieve the heart, not trusting the homophobic doctor behind him one bit. As she turned to and went off to get the heart Reid called after her. "You do know the difference between a heart and a stomach do you?" After no reply he cursed. "Guess not… Chris is doomed." He noticed that Dr. Asshole had left and he pulled out his cell phone, calling Katie. "Katie, how's Chris?"

Katie chuckled. "Funny, Luke just called me asking that."

"Really? How long ago?"

"I just got off with him about five minutes ago."

"Hm… Great minds think alike."

"Did you just say that Luke has a great mind?" Katie asked and Reid could see her wiggling her eyebrows at him with a huge grin on his face.

Reid sighed, a small hint of a blush coming up. "No… The guy's an idiot."

Katie giggled. "Sure… You love him you know you do."

"How's Chris?" Reid asked again ignoring her.

"As I told Luke, he's okay. Still no change."

"Good. So I guess he told you?"

"Yep. Thanks Reid for doing this."

"No problem." The nurse then appeared with the heart. "All right I've got to go. Bye Katie."

"Bye Reid."

Reid hung up his phone and took the cooler containing the heart and then left without another word, quickly but carefully making his way out of the hospital and too Luke's car. He got in and handed the cooler to Luke which he accepted and held in his lap. Without strapping his seatbelt Reid moved the car forward. "Reid…" Luke scolded. "Seatbelt." Reid rolled his eyes but brought one hand over and snapped the seatbelt into place. "Thank you." There got on the road back to Memorial in a matter of moments and Luke decided to start off the conversation that was jumped over a while ago to entertain him, but he would have to edit it a bit. "Reid admit it… You weren't angry because some surgeon's was pulling rank; you were fighting for Chris because you give a damn about him and his family.

Reid looked over to him and his randomly started conversation. Looking back to the street he said "Okay fine. I had to do it for Bob and Kim, even though she can't stand me. And Katie. And Chris too… He shouldn't be chief of staff, that's my job but, not because he croaks at the finish line."

"And that would hardly be sporting."

"Look, don't get any ideas about me okay? I'm still the same selfish jerk. I've spent my whole life going up against people with money and power they didn't do a damn thing to earn. And I have. I've earned the right to throw my weight around. I had a great reason and I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity."

Luke chuckled. "Nope… You weren't."

Soon they were at Memorial and Luke and Reid made their way right up to the hospital and handed Dickson the heart. "Uh…" Dickson stuttered out. "How did you—"

Reid groaned. He's had enough of all this wasting time. "Don't fucking stand there like an idiot! Get Chris into surgery now!" And sure enough the surgery immediately commenced and it went by well.

At Katie's and Reid's home Luke and Reid sat on the sofa watching a game and waiting for news about Chris. Bob had sent Reid home in thanks for what he did and Luke joined him. They took Reid's car and sure enough the car stalled and they had to call a tow truck. While the car stayed at the mechanic's the two took a taxi home because with all the stress of Chris' surgery and the car they needed a serene environment, well, serene enough with Jacob sleeping in his room (Reid paid the babysitter when they got home). The commercial came on and Reid looked down at Luke who was laying his head on his shoulder with his hands on his chest while Reid's arms were around him. "Luke, what was all that?"

Luke sat up slowly and looked at Reid. "What was all what?"

"The emotional rollercoaster you were on at the hospital and in the car… You also acted strange. What was it?"

"Oh…" Luke said. He knew this was going to happen but how was he to explain it. He was thinking about it as he 'watched' the game. Every time he thought of something he decided that it wouldn't convince him or it didn't sound realistic, well, what really happened isn't realistic sounding either but it happened. Sighing Luke saw that there was no way around it so he was going to tell the truth, no matter how insane it sounded. "You're going to think that I'm insane or something…"

"Try me."

"Well…" Luke started, looking away from Reid. "I don't know how to start… Um… Well imagine that you went by yourself to go get the heart and your car stalled on the tracks and you got hit by a train but you didn't die at that moment. You were taken to the hospital and you gave your heart to Chris because you're a donor and I was there and I saw you die, well actually you became brain dead and then died when they turned the machine off and cut out your heart. Chris lived but you died and then months later the neurological wing was finished and there's a statue of you with half of your ashes, I took the other half to the Snyder Pond and let them go there so then you could always be with me, and I made a wish to come back and save you and I did and I saved you and I'm really from the future who took my own spot in life to save you and…" Luke stopped when he finally looks at Reid. Luke smiled nervously. "Say something?"

Reid stared at Luke with wide eyes and a puzzled expression on his face. "Are you insane?"

"See!" Luke pointed at him. "I told you that you'd think I'm insane!"

"Well Luke think about it." Reid said. "It all sounds like some lame Sci-fi movie."

"I know which is why I knew you'd think that I was crazy!" Luke agreed. "But I'm not lying Reid! It did happen! Explain how I know that you're a donor! You never told me and I promise I never looked through your things! Reid! See you after you were hit by that train because you thought you could outrun it… I-I… It broke me. It broke my heart! And before that you told me that you loved me and—"

"Whoa…" Reid said. "I told you that I loved you?"

"Yes but that's not the point." Reid was about to object when Luke continued. "It killed me Reid! You gave me power of attorney, handed your heart over to Chris and I had to cremate you and find family and I had to face Chris afterwards! And he didn't know when I went to him! He was talking about you like you were still alive but you weren't! You weren't! And your heart was in your chest and I couldn't take it Reid!" By this point Luke started to tear up for the like the tenth time that day. "And then there was this guy who refused to help me because I was gay and I couldn't handle that! Not after your death, seeing clueless Chris and cremating you! And Noah—God Noah— he came out fucking nowhere and helped me mourn you but I didn't really want him there! He just reminded me of you and how you gave him his eyesight! But whatever I let him stay and he was going to LA and I had to push him out the door because he wouldn't leave me alone, no one would leave me alone! And I pushed him out but not without him giving me a kiss, oh no! He would have died without kissing me freshly after your death you know? I felt like I was cheating on you! I felt like I was cutting your heart out, no pun intended, God knows I don't mean that to be a pun, and stomping it like you meant nothing to me! But you do Reid! And afterwards I went to visit Katie and Chris, she was taking care of him, and she gave me your stethoscope and with it I listened to your heart in Chris' chest and God Reid! It hurt me! And I remember being so mad at you because you did something so stupid! You had yourself killed and it made me feel as if _I _wasn't important to you and—"Luke was immediately silenced by Reid's lips on his. Luke closed his eyes and kissed back. He felt Reid's hand cup the side of his face and Luke's hands shot to Reid's neck to pull him deeper into the kiss. Luke's tears streamed down then, tainting their kiss with the salt from them and all too so Reid pulled away but he wasn't done there. He lifted his head and kissed Luke's eyes, stopping the tears instantly with the touch of his lips. Reid kissed Luke on both cheeks before returning back to his mouth to plant another kiss on his lips.

Once they pulled away Reid said "Luke… I believe you."

"Really?" Luke asked with a small hiccup. "I thought you said I was insane."

"You are…" Reid said with a small smile. "But no one, not even the greatest actor in this whole fucking world would ever react like the way you just did. And no one could possible make up all that in a few moments too, not even if they are a great writer." Luke smiled faintly at Reid. Reid pecked him on the lips once more. "I love you… There I said it."

Luke chuckled. "Again…" Reid leaned in and kissed Luke again but then cries from Jacob made them pull apart.

In the next three months Luke still cried, the memories of his mourning and Reid's final moments in his head. Reid was there to help Luke through it all. They were the only ones who knew of the whole time-travelling-destiny-change as Luke puts it. And they did all the things Luke didn't get to do with the 'dead Reid' as before, especially the sex, or the 'making love' as Luke would say. Chris had made an amazing recovery and he and Katie are quite happy and are planning to move into their own home together leaving Reid with Katie's old house. Which Reid only thinks would be the perfect opportunity for Luke to move in. Reid and Chris actually became co-chief of staff for the hospital, both having their own personal wings of the hospital, Chris with pediatrics and Reid with the new neuro wing. And with the new co-chief of staff position, Reid ultimately found that if he didn't allow go his arrogant, boasting ego down long enough, he actually had some people skills.

Bob and Kim went into a beautiful retirement and went on a long trip across the States. Noah became a great director in LA and still hates Reid's guts for quote unquote 'stealing his boyfriend' but quite frankly Reid doesn't care and Luke doesn't really. And at the end of those three months at the opening of the neurological wing Luke find himself not making any wishes for a better life, or for a chance to change anything because he was happy. He was ecstatic even. Reid's still alive, Chris is healthy, and at the end of these three months he won't have to relive every memory of his mourning of 'Reid's death' and with the opening of the new wing, was the beginning of a new and fresh life with Dr. Reid Oliver.

* * *

><p>Okay… So I'm done. And if you're wondering about the September seventh thing, that was the airdate of the episode where Reid had died (even though I am pretty sure it was summer in the show itself) and I used the exact same lines from the episode(s) in the fiction just obviously edited a bit and jumbled around. So anyways review, that is very important and yay for LuRe or Ruke, whatever you call it.<p> 


End file.
